Homebound Runaways
by crystaltime
Summary: Peridot got caught up in a storm and ends up in Beach City. After being brought back to the gems base she meets up with Lapis. The two have to spend time together while they are under the Crystal Gems watch and become very close. Story is better than the summary and will be better in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1 Brewing Storm

**This is my first fic so the start might be a bit rough. I love this couple a lot and I had to write about it. This is sort of an au that takes place after "Chille Tid" where Lapis and Jasper defused. If you have any suggestions or constructive criticism please comment. Later chapters will be way longer, this is just to get started. I hope you enjoy!**

Peridot grunted as she lifted herself onto her elbows. Rubbing her aching head, the gems wary eyes fluttered open, her blurry vision begun to make out the shapes of branches and rocks. Rain and wind whipped around her cheeks, the loud whistling fueled the migraine that grew in her head.

Peridot struggled to push away the branches that had been tangled around her torso and limbs, managing to break free after a moment. In the gems haze, Peridot crawled out of the pile of debris she was caught in. Large drops of rain began to soak the green gem as she shook the haziness from her vision.

The gem sat in a field just outside Beach City, surrounded by debris that had been dragged by the strong winds. A storm raged on above Peridot, sending a wet gust across her face. Struggling to stand, Peridot wobbled on her feet. Her clothes clung to her lean form and the wind pressed against her back.

Peridot groaned as she stumbled onto her feet, heading towards Beach City. Her body ached more than it ever had before. The green gem wasn't sure what she'd do when she reached the city, but she could find somewhere to take shelter. Peridot slowly made her way down into the city, wobbling and slipping more than once.

When she reached Beach City, Peridot was exhausted and crawling on her hands and knees through the overflowing streets. In her haze Peridot found her way into the old warehouse. Panting, the green gem pulled herself out of the rain. Peridot lay on the hard ground, listening to the sounds of the wind, rain, and the occasional thunder. Her clothes were drenched and water began to form a puddle around her body.

Peridot groaned as she stared at the wall opposite to her. The gems neon green eyes began to close as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Peridot woke to the muffled sounds of voices, birds chirping, and the crashing of waves. She couldn't recognize the voices right away, her mind was still fuzzy from sleep. The gems eyes were still sealed shut. Peridot rolled over and moaned quietly, as if to shoo whomever away. The sounds of foot steps leaving the warehouse and chatter flooded her ears.

"What should we do with it?" a feminine voice piped clear enough for Peridot to make out. "I don't know. Let's just wait until Buck comes back with help," another voice chimed. More foot steps could be heard as one of the unknown characters started pacing around to Peridot's other side, their shoes clicked against the hard ground.

A loud snap sounded in front of Peridot's face, causing her to flinch. The green gem groaned and curled up. _What do they want?_ Peridot thought. "Hey, I think it's waking up," the figure in front of her called out.

Peridot groaned loudly as she sat up, rubbing her head and blinking the sleep from her eyes. The gem had slept in a puddle of rain water, making half her torso still soaked from the night before. Two figures stood in front of the gem. One was a short-haired girl wearing a leather jacket, lavender shorts, and large gold earrings. The other is a blonde boy adorn in a blue-grey hoodie and long, orange pants. The two teenagers stared down at Peridot with wide eyes.

"Hey Jenny, Sour Cream, I found Steven and the others," a brunette called from the mouth of the warehouse, followed by the Crystal Gems. Peridot's neon green eyes went from dazed and half closed to widened when they fixed on her enemies. _Oh hell,_ the green gem cursed as Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl sprang up towards her.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome to the Beach House

_Oh hell,_ the green gem cursed as Amethyst, Garnet, and Pearl sprang up towards her.

The three gems yelled as they leapt towards Peridot. Wielding their weapons and striking at the green gem who was scrambling to avoid the blows. Peridot had still been swore from the night before and her short sleep didn't make her feel any better. The gem was chased around the warehouse, dodging spears, whips, and fists.

Peridot's fingers began to spin as she prepared to take off with the gems still hot on her heels. Her feet lifted off the ground as she took off towards the caved in ceiling of the warehouse. However, as Peridot was about to make her escape, the gem become ensnared in a whip and dragged back to the ground.

"Aghh," Peridot wailed as she struggled against Amethyst's whip. "Haha, yeah. I caught her," the purple gem piped up triumphantly before she dragged Peridot towards the trio.

"Let's bring her back to the base," Steven shouted in an overly excited voice, waving his arms above his head. The crystal gems exchanged glances from one another, then down to Steven. "Well, we can't let her go, we don't know what kind of trouble she'll cause," Pearl chimed with a concerned look.

"Let me go!" Peridot pleaded as she wriggled around on the floor of the warehouse. The Crystal Gems glanced from Peridot to each other then nodded. "I guess Steven's right, we should bring her back to the house," Garnet spoke up as she turned to leave the warehouse. "At least until we know what to do with her," Garnet piped while she made her way outside.

Steven and Amethyst laughed as the purple gem dragged a protesting Peridot over the wet warehouse floor towards the exit of the abandoned building. Pearl mumbled quietly, asking herself if keeping the enemy at their base was a bad idea but soon followed.

Most of the storm had ceased, leaving puffy grey cloud with only a couple rays of sunlight breaking through. The town was still wet from last night, puddles scattered every street and the gutters were overflowing with rain water. Amethyst dragged Peridot through the damp grass and wet sand until they reached the beach house.

"Let me go. Let me go. Let me go!" Peridot squirmed and whined the entire time she was dragged by the purple gem.

Amethyst dragged Peridot up the steps of the beach house, causing the green gem to shriek when her head hit the wood steps. Garnet walked in first, followed by Steven, Amethyst dragging Peridot, and finally Pearl.

Amethyst's whip retracted into lavender light before vanishing, releasing Peridot onto the wood floor of the beach house. The purple gem chuckled as she turned to the other gems, "So, what are we going to do with her?"

Peridot grunted at the throbbing pain in her body and curled up in a tight ball. The wet clothes that clung to her form caused her to shiver. The other gems stared down at her questionably. "Is she okay?" Steven asked from beside Garnet.

"What are you doing?" a soft voice questioned from the other side of the beach house. Peridot tilted her head to the side to realize that the voice came from none other than Lapis Lazuli.

Lapis stared wide eyed at Peridot for a moment before making her way to the white sofa. The blue gem huffed quietly as she plumped down on the couch, watching the gems.

Garnet grunted as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I think that while Peridot is here Lapis will be caring for and watching her," the tall gem turned her head to stare at the surprised Lapis. Pearl nodded while Steven and Amethyst exchanged big goofy grins.

"WHAT?" Peridot practically screamed, her cheeks flushed a dark green. Amethyst snorted at the green gems response. "This is nonnegotiable, we can't have you running amok and we won't be able to watch you all the time," Pearl stated with a stern tone. "We also need something for Lapis to do," she muttered quietly.

"Hey, it won't be so bad," Steven chuckled as he ran to pull Lapis up from her set and guide her to stand in front of Peridot. Flustered, the blue gem stared down at her feet. "C'mon guys, you can be friends," the young boy spoke.

"Steven, we have to go on a mission," Pearl piped up as if she suddenly remember. The other Crystal Gems played along as they stepped up onto the warp pad. "Are you two going to be okay?" Steven questioned before following the others. "Y-yes, just go away," Peridot barked from her seat on the floor, still flustered.

The two watched the Crystal Gems disappear in a bright light. "ugh," Peridot grunt and leaned back on her hands, clutching her head and squeezing her eyes shut. Lapis stared down at the green gem in confusion before kneeling down until they were face to face.

"Are- are you okay?" the blue gem asked hesitantly while glancing Peridot up and down.

"I'm fine," Peridot barked, wincing as she opened her eyes. The green gem quickly flushed when she realized how close hers and Lapis' face are.

"Wait, what is this?" Lapis questioned as she crawled closer to Peridot, almost sitting on her legs. "Hey wait, what are you doing?" Peridot protested, trying to push the other gem off but ended up unsuccessful.

"Your gem is chipped," Lapis spoke softly as she gingerly poked at the green gem. Peridot flushed a deep shade of green, her struggling stopped as she sat still as a statue. _How did my gem get chipped? Damn it! I guess that's why I feel so weak._

Peridot grunted as she pulled herself away from Lapis. The blue gem stared at her for a few seconds, looking her over. "You need to get cleaned up," Lapis sighed as she walked around Peridot, kneeling down behind her. The green gem flinched as she felt gentle finger comb through her hair.

"What are you doing?" Peridot hissed, more surprised and annoyed. "Your hair is a mess, I'm just trying to fix it up a bit," Lapis replied as she continued to pull little knots from the other girls hair. Peridot slowly relaxed into Lapis' touch.

Peridot drifted off with her thoughts, her emotions overflowing as for the first time, she had the chance to think things over. Lapis had finished fixing Peridot's hair, however Peridot was still lost in thought.

"Peridot, are you okay?" Lapis asked as she placed a gentle hand on Peridot's exposed shoulder, causing the green gem to snap back into consciousness. "W-what?" Peridot flinched at the shakiness in her voice. _What is wrong with me?_ Peridot mentally smacked herself.

"Your clothes are soaking wet, I'll go see if I can find something for you," Lapis uttered as she stood up and headed towards the closet. Peridot was left sitting in the center of the wood floor, dumbfounded.


	3. Chapter 3 Spare Clothes

"Your clothes are soaking wet, I'll go see if I can find something for you," Lapis uttered as she stood up and headed towards the closet. Peridot was left sitting in the center of the wood floor, dumbfounded.

Lapis opened the closest door under the stairs and began to dig through all of Steven's possessions, gingerly placing a couple of items aside to make more room. While Lapis was searching for a clean set of clothes Peridot was staring at her, her face twitched as she couldn't believe Lapis of all gems was acting so kindly towards her.

"I hope this is okay, it's all I could find," Lapis turned to Peridot holding up one of Steven's spare t-shirts and a pair of jean shorts. "Sorry, it's a bit small, but I couldn't find anything bigger," the blue gem chuckled quietly while Peridot just stared at her with an almost surprised look on her face. "Um, here," Lapis flustered nervously as she placed the clothes in front of the other gem.

 _How am I supposed to wear that?_ Peridot grumbled while she examined the set of clothes. She glanced up at Lapis who was staring off to the side, obviously embarrassed. _Wow, she looks so cute when she looks like that. Wait, what?_ She shook her head before picking up the tee and shorts.

Peridot grunted as she pulled the top half of her bodysuit down, unaware of Lapis' stare and the deep blue blush that spread across her entire face. The shirt was very short, leaving most of her midsection exposed, but it was loose on what it did cover. Peridot pushed the top half of her bodysuit as far down as her hips before she grabbed the pair of jean shorts.

Lapis began to play with her fingers, desperately trying to distract herself while Peridot changed right in front of her. She heard Peridot struggle a couple time with her clothes, but dare not look up from her hands.

"Uh, is this okay?" Peridot flustered as she stood up, her cheeks a dark green. Lapis glanced up from her fingers to see the green gem wearing a pink tee, jean shorts, her dark green gloves, and her boots. The pink shirt only covered her chest, leaving her midsection exposed. The pair of jean shorts fit her okay, although they were a little looser once they were above her hips.

"Yeah, you look great," Lapis gave Peridot a bashful smile. _Wow, she has a nice smile._ Peridot shook the thought from her. _What is wrong with me? I'm not thinking right._

Peridot went to rub the smooth gem on her forehead, feeling a large split down the middle. _No, this is really bad. How did this even happen? What is going to happen to me? Will my gem ever get fixed?_ Her mind was bombarded with questions she hadn't had time to think about before.

A look of distress came upon Peridot's face causing Lapis to worry. The blue gem sat down next to Peridot and gingerly placed a hand on her arm to comfort her. A dark green blush came upon her face. Peridot hadn't felt a touch as soft as Lapis', she hardly felt any physical contact since she left the Homeworld a long time ago.

"Are you okay?" Lapis' words were filled with worry. _Is she really that worried about me?_ She wondered why Lapis suddenly cared so much about her. The last time Peridot saw Lapis Jasper had imprisoned her on the ship. "I-I'm okay, just thinking," Peridot replied quietly.

Lapis helped Peridot onto her feet and guided her to the white sofa, gingerly sitting her down on the soft cushions as to not hurt her then sit herself next to the green gem.

"Hey, Lapis?" Peridot started as the blue gem turned to face her. "Why are you being so nice to me? The last time I saw you Jasper kept you held in one of the ships cells," she started to fumble with her detached fingers.

Lapis let out a quiet sigh before answering. "To be honest I was mad at you for a while, but I had time to think about it and I remember Jasper was the one that hauled me into the ship and used me to find the Crystal Gems," Lapis admitted. "After the ship crashed Jasper and I fused into Malachite and I dragged us into the ocean to stop her from attacking the Earth, but we broke apart and I drifted off in different directions. I washed up on the beach and no one has seen Jasper since," she added.

Peridot stared at the blue gem with a curious look on her face before she realized something she had forgotten before. "What are the Crystal Gems going to do to me?" Her heartbeat began to speed up as panic raced in her mind. _They destroyed my ship and defeated Jasper, they could have any type of punishment for me._

Lapis saw the other gems panic and tried to comfort her by placing a soft hand on her arm. "Hey, I'm sure you will be okay," she cooed quietly to the green gem. Peridot's cheeks flushed dark green as she began to relaxed.

The two sat in a comfortable silence for a while with only the sound of water dripping off of Peridot's wet bodysuit in the beach house. Lapis stared out the large glass window to see the setting sun and purple sky before she felt a weight on her shoulder. Peridot had leaned onto the blue gems side, still exhausted from the past couple days. Lapis smiled to herself before shifting a little on the couch so that the other gem could have a more comfortable sleep.

 **Thank you so much for all the support. Sorry this chapter is late, I lost the first half of it and had to rewrite it when my computer died. I hope you enjoyed reading this!**


End file.
